¿Cómo conquistar a Hibari Kyoya?
by Shimizublack
Summary: Tsunayoshi está enamorado de Kyoya Hibari, el hombre más peligroso de toda Namimori. ¿Cómo lograra nuestro pequeño atún cazar al erizo? O terminará el cazado por su rutinario acoso. [1827] [YAOI SHONEN AI]


**¿CÓMO CONQUISTAR A HIBARI KYOYA? **

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: ¿Cómo conquistar a Hibari Kyoya?

**P**areja: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_me da la gana de intervenir_)

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—**_Italiano_.**

**R**anting: K+

**G**énero: Shonen Ai.

**S**ummary: Tsunayoshi está enamorado de Kyoya Hibari, el hombre más peligroso de toda Namimori. ¿Cómo lograra nuestro pequeño atún cazar al erizo? O terminará el cazado por su rutinario acoso.

**A**dvertencias: Nada… ¿Acoso por parte de Tsunayoshi?

Es un pequeño fic corto que escribí cuando esperaba que la fila para sacar fotocopias en la universidad quedara corta. Todos tienen que sacar exclusivamente copias en ese lugar ¡¿Es que no hay más?! —_No, no hay más_—: c pinche universidad de mierda. La vieja del frente debía estar cerrada, pero gracias a eso escribí esta tontería.

**Espero que la disfruten~**

**…Namimori (****ಠ_****ಠ) ****Namimori…**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, era un adolescente que se encontraba enamorado del prefecto de su escuela. Hibari Kyoya. Alto, con una palidez deslumbrante, un cabello de color negro y le combinaban unos ocelos metalizados que brillaban al momento de golpear a alguien. Todos en la escuela lo obedecían, nadie decía algo en contra de su señoría.

Kyoya tenía puntos buenos que enamoraron al castaño:

**T**enía un enorme amor a su escuela, Namimori. Conocida por todos como Nami-chu. Lo que significaba que Kyoya Hibari nunca faltaba a la escuela. Tsuna tampoco lo hacía, solo para verlo.

**A**maba los animales pequeños. Una vez lo vio alimentando a un pequeño canario que lo sigue a todas partes. La última vez también intento alimentarlo pero no alcanzo a tocarlo cuando la pequeña ave comenzó a llamar a Hibari a todo pulmón.

_El pobre se gano un susto de muerte_.

**A** pesar de aquella capa de maldad, Kyoya era alguien adorable de cierta manera: Amable, servicial. Los profesores lo adoraban, el director confiaba ciegamente en él _(Tsunayoshi ignoraba el hecho de que todos le tenían miedo)_

**N**o salía con nadie. ¡NO PODRÍA SER MÁS QUE PERFECTO! Nadie se acercaba más de 4 metros a él, solamente el vicepresidente: Kusakabe. Pero Tsuna sabía que este no podía tener nada con Kyoya porque estaba saliendo con una jovencita de su clase.

**L**o mejor de todo, fue que lo salvo de unos delincuentes que intentaron abusar de él hace muchos años atrás, desde que lo conoció se enamoro pero le alegro más el saber que ese niño iba a estar también en su escuela: _Era la perfección en pintura_.

Tsuna había decidido que se iba a declarar el día del baile de graduación. Si no lo hacía no iba a ver más a Kyoya en su vida y solo le faltaban dos años más para terminar la escuela ¡Y no soportaría estar rodeado de abusadores sin el hombre de sus sueños cerca!

Si, Tsunayoshi no podría ser más homosexualmente gay, pero no le importaba. Su madre siempre le había dicho: _Enamórate Tsu-kun. Cuando encuentres a esa persona especial nunca la dejes ir_. ¡Y ese amor era Kyoya!

Todo estaba totalmente preparado. El día del baile se aprendió su guion de memoria, con fuerza sobre sus piernas camino hasta donde se encontraba Hibari Kyoya bebiendo un poco de zumo de naranja. Temblando tomo la mano del ajeno, llevándoselo lejos de la mayoría de personas presentes.

Lo pego a la pared, colocando sus delicadas manos alrededor del pelinegro. Sin olvidar mencionar que Kyoya medía **1.70** metros de altura & Tsunayoshi a lo mucho alcanzaba los **1.57**. Sus manitos se encontraban temblando, y su garganta se encontraba seca:

—Habla herbívoro. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… bueno… ¡Por Eunomia* sal conmigo! —el pelinegro se choqueo con eso—. Vamos… a ir a jugar en un lugar oscuro donde… eh… la disciplina reine sobre el desorden. Sin nadie alrededor —Kyoya sintió sus mejillas arder—. Las multitudes no nos molestaran por nada del mundo…

Tsunayoshi se encontraba alterado, en lo que decía aquellas palabras arrastrándolas, sus labios entreabiertos y su corazón iba a todo dar:

— ¡Jugaremos que tú eres el juez y yo soy el criminal! Puedo… puedo hacer muchas cosas si tú me lo pides…

—Muy bien, Tsunayoshi. Tómame —el castaño levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban aguados y sus labios entre abiertos se encontraban. Sus mejillas ardían a más no poder sin embargo, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas en esos momentos.

Se encontraba detrás de una de las puertas del gran gimnasio, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos siendo devorados por unos más grandes que los suyos, su respiración estaba siendo arrastrada por unos majestuosos labios expertos, su lengua poco seguía la corriente del beso y sus mejillas se sentían a punto de explotar.

El beso fue suspendido por Kyoya Hibari, y todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a agruparse:

Bebió demasiado de aquel zumo en cual fue llenado de alcohol por los del equipo de boxeó. Camino tambaleándose hasta la puerta siendo acorralado por un borracho Gokudera, agarrado de la mano con Yamamoto avisándole que se iban a ir de la fiesta a _no sé que parte_ para hacer _no sé qué cosa_. Se quedo en la entrada de la puerta tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás, cuando sintió una fuerte mano tomar la suya, llevándolo hasta la puerta de atrás.

Kyoya quien tenía sus labios totalmente abiertos, respiraba sobre el rostro ajeno:

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, sal conmigo —más que un pedido fue una orden por el mayor.

—Sí… —contesto de inmediato, cuando su mente estaba totalmente clara una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios:

**_Nada planeado, sale como uno siempre quiere._**

**_Esa noche, él había sido la presa. Después de todo, fue devorado por el carnívoro. _**

Kyoya tomo la mano de Tsunayoshi llevándoselo de la fiesta, ya luego tendría tiempo de explicar que lo seguía desde aquel día que lo salvo de los delincuentes, y la primera vez que quedo enamorado de esos ojos color avellana con chocolate, pero esa, sería otra historia. El cómo conquisto a Tsunayoshi, sería otra aventura más.

* * *

*Por cierto, **Eunomia**: Es la diosa de la Disciplina en la mitología griega. En la romana se llama _Disciplina_, así que tal vez discuta con mi cabeza cual de las dos, pero me gusta más Eunomia. Eu-sama para cortar: Kyoya estará dándole culto a esa diosa en algunos de mis fíc por su obsesión con el orden y la disciplina.

¡Já! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, fue algo pequeño que escribí en un periodo de vagancia, espero que les haya gustado. En lo que me encuentro ocupada, escribía pequeños one-shot de diferentes parejas, pero ninguno me gustaba, así que voy a aprovechar pequeñas oportunidades para subir algunos que les debo a algunas lectoras. Si quieren una pareja en especial díganme. Estoy trabajando en un Two-shot D00 a muchas les ha encantado esa pareja desde "Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti" así que me ha picado shippear a la pareja :'D pronto estará el pequeño fic.

Este es algo parecido a un drabble, soy malísima para ellos pero me gusta como quedo :'D si quieren más hasta que pueda organizarme, puedo tener algo de tiempo para idearlos y tomar unos treinta minutos para escribirlos.

**KISS AND HUG.**

**AN-CHAN.**


End file.
